Forks
by xXxTeamEdwardxXx
Summary: Ah, the antics of the Forks chatroom. This is a companion to Late Night With Edward Cullen. I promise there is more on the way!
1. Banter

**I am only saying this once, so pay attention :P. I do not own these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. The screen names, however, belong to hiztopazeyez1206 and I. As does the plot, seeing as how this is an actual conversation.**

**Review, please!**

**And see that little bar that says "Banter" in the bottom right corner? You can press the arrow next to that. There are a few chapters. Work In Progress: Editing is taking a little bit longer than expected!!**

Enjoy!

_Banter_

_Adonis1901- Edward_

_Magnet4Danger - Bella_

**Adonis1901:** Hello, Bella.

**Adonis1901:** ...Bella?

**Magnet4Danger:** sorry...

**Adonis1901:** Hello.

**Adonis1901:** How are you?

**Magnet4Danger:** I am pretty good... how about you, my vampirey friend?

**Adonis1901:** ...I am pretty good... how about you, my vampiry friend?!

**Magnet4Danger:** What about it?

**Magnet4Danger:** I am CONFUSED...

**Adonis1901:** Nothing at all, my human friend. I guess I don't have a fiance anymore...

**Magnet4Danger:** Oh... then how about you, my vampirey FIANCE?

**Magnet4Danger:** better?

**Adonis1901:** No. That looks weird.

**Adonis1901:** Just call me Edward, love.

**Magnet4Danger:** Oh wow.

**Magnet4Danger:** fine... any way what are you doing?

**Adonis1901:** huh?

**Magnet4Danger:** never mind. so what is up with your family? I haven't seen Emmett or Rosalie around lately...

**Adonis1901:** oh! they're in London.

**Magnet4Danger:** really? doing what?

**Adonis1901:** I thought you were smarter than that, love.

**Magnet4Danger:** wow...

**Magnet4Danger:** lol, i guess i had a blonde moment... (grr.. strawberry blonde)

**Adonis1901:** Will you let it go... nothing happened...

**Magnet4Danger:** sigh

**Adonis1901:** She was all over me like.. well me on you, but nothing happened. Don't you trust me?

**Magnet4Danger:** oh my... well i guess i have to..

**Adonis1901:** And why is that?

**Adonis1901:** I am evil.

**Adonis1901:** Muahahah. Ha.

**Magnet4Danger:** in the words of edward the evil vampire: I am an evil vampire! I vant to bite you nect!

**Magnet4Danger:** neck

**Magnet4Danger:** mwaah ha ha

**Adonis1901:** yes... me edward. you silly human. i love bite you neck. ugg ugg.

**Adonis1901:** how offensive!

**Adonis1901:** i am not russian.

**Magnet4Danger:** lol

**Magnet4Danger:** but you are, in your own words, a vampire who has no right to have the human that loves and adores him

**Magnet4Danger:** am i right?

**Adonis1901:** In the words of Bella the silly girl: ehmagawd. who is a-that? he is seeeeew hawt. But he is like super, like creepy, you knowwww? Why are his eyes black? Ehmagawd! I'm going to like totally risk my life to be with this super hawt vampire. Thats not scary at all.

**Magnet4Danger:** wow...

**Magnet4Danger:** you need help...

**Adonis1901:** said the human in love with a "man" that she knows could kill her with the flick of a wrist.

**Magnet4Danger:** you know what? no more morbid talk...

**Magnet4Danger:** so are you excited?

**Adonis1901:** for what?

**Magnet4Danger:** the wedding! silly vampire...

**Adonis1901:** pssh no. what is there to be excited about?

**Magnet4Danger:** -gasp- what? i can't believe you!

**Adonis1901:** Kidding!

**Adonis1901:** I have never been more excited in my life! I'm getting you... forever.

**Magnet4Danger:** sure you were..

**Magnet4Danger:** not forever... not until you make me immortal..

**Magnet4Danger:** ..then forever

**Adonis1901:** No.

**Adonis1901:** Marriage is forever. As long as we both shall live- until death do we part.

**Magnet4Danger:** which will be never, as soon as you change me

**Magnet4Danger:** so maybe, you are right

**Magnet4Danger:** grr. i hate it when you are right

**Magnet4Danger:** ...

**Adonis1901:** When am I wrong, Bella?

**Magnet4Danger:** you don't play fair...

**Adonis1901:** Maybe you're just not playing by the right rules.

**Magnet4Danger:** Oh.. well I am sorry then..

**Magnet4Danger:** I will try to be a good little human girl from now on...


	2. Confessions

Adonis1901: Bella-

Magnet4Danger: yes...

Adonis1901: I have a confession.

Magnet4Danger: continue...

Adonis1901: I'm gay and I'm running away with Jake. Yeah- he's bi.

Magnet4Danger: not funny.

Magnet4Danger: actually, that was kind of scary!

Adonis1901: Oh, I'm not kidding, I'm fruitier than a bowl of Trix.

Magnet4Danger: Queer Eye for the Vampire Guy haha...

Adonis1901: Excuse me? I also find that offensive.

Adonis1901: Ehmagawd... I thought you would be supportive..

Magnet4Danger: really? well if you were afraid of going to hell before, this definitely puts the damnation cherry on the hell-bound sundae.

Adonis1901: I was kidding. I'm testing you.

Magnet4Danger: sure.. you seem to do be doing a lot of testing.

Adonis1901: Seeing what you can handle. I can't read your thoughts, so I'll figure them out by other means.

Magnet4Danger: tricky little vampire.

Adonis1901: and what is that supposed to mean?

Magnet4Danger: you will be ounished for you tom-foolery

Adonis1901: oh no! not ounishment!

Adonis1901: -cowers? in fear? of ... ounishment?-

Magnet4Danger: oye vey

Adonis1901: Am I speaking to Bella?

Adonis1901: Bella? This is you, right?

Adonis1901: Whatever. Vampire out.

Magnet4Danger: oh no! don't leave me!

Adonis1901: Bye.

Magnet4Danger: not cool.

disclaimer- this is now going to be a Jabon and Bella convo... resistance is futile. Don't be difficult. thank you

Adonis1901: Hey, how would you feel If I bought you a car?

Adonis1901: Who the hell is jabon?

Adonis1901: I am Edward.

Adonis1901: How would you feel if I bought you a car?

Adonis1901: Fine then... I was thirsty anyway!


	3. Invitation

wolfwitattitude: Hey, Bells.

**Magnet4Danger:** What's up?

wolfwitattitude: same ol, same ol. you know werewolfin' and what not.

**Magnet4Danger:** ...

wolfwitattitude: what?!

**Magnet4Danger:** ...

wolfwitattitude: grr...

**Magnet4Danger:** I didn't know you could... werewolf.

**Magnet4Danger:** how exactly do you go about doing that?

wolfwitattitude: well I am Jacob aren't I?

**Magnet4Danger:** Yes...

wolfwitattitude: oh shut up! gosh, you are so difficult.

**Magnet4Danger:** I am Bella. Hear me roar.

**Magnet4Danger:** -rawr-

wolfwitattitude: interesting...

**Magnet4Danger:** Jake?

wolfwitattitude: Ah! stupid computer.

wolfwitattitude: I hate dial-up.

**Magnet4Danger:** Oh.

**Magnet4Danger: **Ok.

wolfwitattitude: sooo whats going on?

**Magnet4Danger:** I love you.

**Magnet4Danger:** WHAT AM I SAYING?!

wolfwitattitude: I love you more... but i don't think the bloodsucker would like that much

**Magnet4Danger:** No. I will leave him. For you.

wolfwitattitude: hmmm...

**Magnet4Danger:** Jake? I am being totally serious. Screw the candy hearts. You can have me- no strings attached.

wolfwitattitude: what?

**Magnet4Danger:** What what?

**Magnet4Danger:** Jacob? Are you here?

wolfwitattitude: you shouldn't play with a werewolf's emotions like that...

**Magnet4Danger:** Who is playing, Jake?

wolfwitattitude: you are serious?

wolfwitattitude: seriously serious??

**Magnet4Danger:** Completely.

**Magnet4Danger:** I have been thinking. I really want kids. I want to grow old.

**Magnet4Danger:** With you.

**Magnet4Danger:** (What are you saying, Bella?!)

wolfwitattitude: prove it.

**Magnet4Danger:** How?

wolfwitattitude: that is for you to decide.. i am not sure i believe you.

**Magnet4Danger:** Tell me how you want me to prove to you that I am for real and I will.

wolfwitattitude: hmm... I want you to invite Edward into this conversation and tell him what you just told me...

**Magnet4Danger:** Fine.


	4. Confrontations

**wolfwitattitude:** hello, leech.

**Magnet4Danger:** Stop it, Jake!

**wolfwitattitude:** I think Bella has something she would like to tell you.

**Magnet4Danger:** Yeah. I do.

**Adonis1901:** What did you tell her, mutt?

**Magnet4Danger:** Knock it off, Edward!!

**wolfwitattitude:** Bella, get on with this please..

**Adonis1901:** I said, what did you do to Bella?

**Adonis1901:** Speak, dog.

**wolfwitattitude:** Nothing... how could I possibly do anything to her? I am 15 minutes away in La Push. On my side of the line.

**Adonis1901:** What did you SAY to her?

**wolfwitattitude:** And I wouldn't dare do anything to her...

**wolfwitattitude:** You can see what I said for yourself. Just scroll up, you idiotic bloodsucker.

**Adonis1901:** You threatened to kill yourself for your own personal gain!

**Adonis1901:** Oh.

**Adonis1901:** Hold on.

**wolfwitattitude:** What?

**wolfwitattitude:** What nonsense are you rambling about now?

**Adonis1901:** You made her think that if you sacrificed yourself in the meadow that it was her fault.

**Adonis1901:** She kissed you.

**Adonis1901:** I remember it perfectly.

**Adonis1901:** Oh my...

**wolfwitattitude:** Oh please. Stop living in the past, you freak.

**Adonis1901:** I can't believe it.

**Adonis1901:** No...

**Adonis1901:** I won't believe it.

**Adonis1901: **I refuse!

**wolfwitattitude:** yes..

**Adonis1901:** No!!

**wolfwitattitude:** believe it, blooksucker.

**wolfwitattitude:** She wants me! Not you!

How could she do this?!

**wolfwitattitude: **Why don't you run away with your little pale-faced coven and leave Bella and I be.

**Adonis1901: **Go to hell, Jacob Black. And I mean it. From the bottom of my cold, non-beating, VAMPIRE heart!

**wolfwitattitude:** Oh please. I will see you there Mr. Cullen.

**wolfwitattitude:** Tell Bella that I need to step out for a second. But feel free to continue your conversation with her...

**Adonis1901:** I'll be waiting, dog.

**wolfwitattitude:** ha, have fun.

**Adonis1901: **You covet. You kill. And you most definitely steal.

**wolfwitattitude:** same to you.

**Adonis1901:** How can I steal what is rightfully mine?

**wolfwitattitude:** what are you talking about? you had no right to steal a perfectly fine human girl from the hands of another human.

**Adonis1901:** How did I steal her? I had her before she even met you, pup. And I never thought of hairy dogs as human.

**Adonis1901:** ... hmm... no comment?

**wolfwitattitude:** Wrong again, vampire. I have known Bella my whole life. And thanks to you, she is in love with me...

**wolfwitattitude:** yea, thanks to you, and your little quest to find yourself in god-knows-where.

**Adonis1901:** I need to step out.

**Adonis1901:** Excuse me.

**wolfwitattitude:** have fun.

**Adonis1901:** Wait- what have I been doing this whole time? Dogs can't talk!

**wolfwitattitude:** funny.


	5. Ultimatum

**Magnet4Danger: **Hey, Jake.

**Magnet4Danger:** I'm back.

**wolfwitattitude:** I can see that...

**Magnet4Danger:** You made him go away!

**Magnet4Danger: **So now he knows?

**wolfwitattitude:** actually you did that, with your little announcement, but I am not sorry.

**wolfwitattitude:** and yea, he knows.

**Magnet4Danger: **it's okay... (laughs nervously) I love you now.

**wolfwitattitude:** hmm...

**Magnet4Danger:** What comes next, now that I have proven it?

**wolfwitattitude:** haven't figured that part out yet

**Magnet4Danger:** Or is there more to this proof that I don't know about?

**wolfwitattitude:** ...thinking...

**Magnet4Danger:** I still love Edward- who am I fooling?

**Magnet4Danger:** I love Jake too. Which desire is stronger?

**wolfwitattitude: **sigh...

**Magnet4Danger:** I'm torn.

**Magnet4Danger:** Maybe I should just end it all...

**wolfwitattitude:** wtf?

**Magnet4Danger:** I hope he can't see this.

**Magnet4Danger: **that would suck.

**wolfwitattitude:** you really need to make up your mind here, Bells.

**Magnet4Danger:** Oh my god.

**Magnet4Danger:** Did you see all of that?

**wolfwitattitude:** I am not going to sit here and wait for you to skip back and forth from me to that leech.

**wolfwitattitude:** see what?

**Magnet4Danger:** No. My mind is made up. I'm choosing you, Jake.

**wolfwitattitude:** see what, Bella?

**Magnet4Danger:** nothing.

**Magnet4Danger:** nothing at all.

**Magnet4Danger:** I wasn't deliberating.

**wolfwitattitude:** really?

**wolfwitattitude:** it sure sounded that way!

**Magnet4Danger:** You... weren't supposed to see that.

**Magnet4Danger:** It was meant for Angela.

**Magnet4Danger:** Sorry.

**wolfwitattitude:** grr.. Bella! I am sick and tired of this!

**wolfwitattitude:** You need to decide! NOW!!

**Magnet4Danger:** What do you mean?

**Magnet4Danger:** .. you!

**wolfwitattitude:** I am TIRED of being the rebound guy!!

**Magnet4Danger:** I really hope you don't make me regret this.

**wolfwitattitude:** here we _freaking_ go!

**Magnet4Danger:** You, Jake. I want you.


	6. Bitterness

**wolfwitattitude:** Now. You want me... now.

**wolfwitattitude:** You also wanted me before.

**wolfwitattitude:** remember how that turned out?

**Magnet4Danger:** Now. I want you right now. And for the rest of my life.

**wolfwitattitude:** that bloodsucker came back

**wolfwitattitude:** i can't take this...

**Magnet4Danger:** He left me. Now I'm leaving him..

**Magnet4Danger:** what?

**wolfwitattitude:** you are not leaving him.

**Magnet4Danger:** Yes. I am. For you.

**Magnet4Danger:** What more do you want?!

**wolfwitattitude:** for you to go away, Bella. I am tired of this, and I am taking a stand.

**wolfwitattitude:** no.

**Magnet4Danger:** (sobbing) Why would you.. do.. that?

**wolfwitattitude:** why should I sit here and watch you go back and forth between me and him!? God Bella! can't you see... this is INSANITY!!

**Magnet4Danger:** You..

**Magnet4Danger:** You...

**Magnet4Danger:** (sigh...)

**Magnet4Danger:** You're such a...

**wolfwitattitude:** what?

**wolfwitattitude:** a werewolf?

**Magnet4Danger:** .. a bastard, Jake.

**wolfwitattitude:** get used to it, Bella. because I will always be me.

**Magnet4Danger:** Maybe I don't have to get used to it. It's obvious you don't want me.

**wolfwitattitude:** no, that is not true

**Magnet4Danger:** Really? Sounds like it!

**wolfwitattitude:** I love you, but I am done being taffy. I have been pulled and pulled, and now I am done.

**Magnet4Danger:** So you don't want me. Like I said.

**Magnet4Danger:** You are done. You want nothing from me.

**wolfwitattitude:** not anymore!

**wolfwitattitude:** I am done with your drama. done with it all.

**wolfwitattitude:** maybe i should call Leah... I wonder how she is doing.

**Magnet4Danger:** Then I guess this is goodbye, Jake. I guess I hurt his feelings and it was worth shit.

**wolfwitattitude:** haven't talked to her in a long time...

**wolfwitattitude:** go back to him...

**wolfwitattitude:** Edward is a nice vampire. I am sure you two will be very happy.

**Magnet4Danger:** You are such an ass.

**Magnet4Danger:** You are in love.. with Leah?

**wolfwitattitude:** I think so.

**Magnet4Danger:** Hmm. Well, Leah is a nice werewolf. And you are two peas in a pod- bitter, miserable peas-. I am sure you two will be very happy.

**wolfwitattitude: **Don't be bitter bella...

**wolfwitattitude:** What did I tell you... go back to Edward. Become a vampire, go to Hell! I don't care anymore!!

**Magnet4Danger: **HOW AM I BEING BITTER?!

**wolfwitattitude: **ha, do you really want me to answer that question?

**Magnet4Danger:** YOU WANT ME, AND NOW THAT I HAVE PROFESSED MY LOVE FOR YOU AND LEFT THE MAN I WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY, I AM NOT GOOD ENOUGH AND YOU ARE LEAVING ME FOR SOME... SOME...

**wolfwitattitude:** werewolf?

**Magnet4Danger:** no.

**wolfwitattitude:** what then?

**Magnet4Danger:** ha, do you really want ME to answer THAT question?!

**Magnet4Danger:** And, by the way, yes. PLEASE share.

**wolfwitattitude:** you really need to swallow the reality pill, Bella. let it go.

**Magnet4Danger:** Let what go, Jake? You? What? Please. I need help.

**wolfwitattitude:** Me! This whole thing! God Bella, why are you so dense?! You are like a clingy girlfriend... except you never were one!!

**Magnet4Danger:** you, Jake!!

**wolfwitattitude:** Real mature, Bella.

**Magnet4Danger** has signed off.


	7. Interference

**Characters:**

**wolfwitattitude: Jacob**

**Angie384: Angela**

**SexySpartan:**

**wolfwitattitude:** darn... oh well. I was waiting for her to sign off.

**wolfwitattitude:** God, she is so clingy.

Angie384 has signed on.

**wolfwitattitude:** dammit.

**wolfwitattitude:** what do you want angela...

Angie384: Well, I can clearly see when I am not wanted.

**wolfwitattitude: **you know what... I can't take this...

Angie384: I just got off the phone with Bella.

Angie384: She sounded really upset.

**wolfwitattitude:** and...

Angie384: I am just a concerned friend.

Angie384: What's going on?

Angie384: Fine then! Don't answer, you, you,

Angie384: BUTTHEAD! THERE! I SAID IT!!

**wolfwitattitude:** ha! go jump off a cliff, Angela.

Angie384 has signed off.

**wolfwitattitude:** there. I said it.

SexySpartan has signed on.

SexySpartan: Hey, what the hell is your problem?

**wolfwitattitude:** Who the hell are you?

**VolumeBabe512** (1:19:55 AM): Hello?? Random pissed-off person?

SexySpartan: You don't need to know who I am, Jackass. I am the Tooth Fairy. You are a jerk who hurt my friend's feelings. I need answers.

**wolfwitattitude:** Oh, another one of Bella's friends. Look- you don't need to know what went down okay?

**wolfwitattitude:** just tell your friend to stay away.

SexySpartan: maybe I do!

SexySpartan: and maybe I will stay. What are YOU gonna do about it?

**wolfwitattitude:** oh and by the way, miss tooth fairy, you owe me money.

SexySpartan: I owe you a pile of cow flop, buddy.

**wolfwitattitude:** i don't have time for this...

SexySpartan: and i'm broke.

SexySpartan: sorry.

**wolfwitattitude:** aww... poor tooth fairy

SexySpartan: I dont have the money for this. Sorry, Bella.

**wolfwitattitude: **what?

Magnet4Danger has signed on.

**Magnet4Danger: **It's okay, Jess.

**Magnet4Danger:** Jerk.

**Magnet4Danger** has signed off.

SexySpartan has signed off.

**wolfwitattitude **has signed off.


End file.
